There is significant evidence demonstrating the role of antioxidants in protecting cells from free radical species. Free radicals have been identified as major sources of oxidative stress in cells leading to DNA damage. This increased oxidative stress has been implicated in various deleterious conditions including cardiovascular diseases, neurodegenerative diseases, and cancer, while also contributing to the physiology of ageing. The human body combats this oxidative stress by employing antioxidants made in the body or acquired from diet and/or supplements. These antioxidants, however, are usually not in sufficient levels to overcome the damage from oxidative stress accumulation. Therefore, there has been much effort in the development of topical antioxidants with photoprotective and therapeutic efficacy.
Ferulic acid is a hydroxycinnamic acid and potent ubiquitous plant antioxidant due to its phenolic and extended side chain conjugation, which forms a resonance-stabilized phenolic radical. Ferulic acid has been studied as an ultra-violet absorber for enhanced skin protection against photodamage and has been approved as a sunscreen in Japan. While ferulic acid can be quite useful, its limited elimination half-life (less than 2 hours) and stability issues (degradation over time) lower its efficacy in current formulations.
Accordingly, new antioxidant compositions (e.g., ferulic acid compositions) are needed.